


Gifts

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from one of my Tumblr friends. Mabel and Dipper get each other naughty birthday gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

“Happy birthday, Dipper,” Mabel said, handing a thin, wrapped package to her twin.

“Happy birthday, Mabel,” Dipper answered, handing a slightly larger and thicker package to her.

They sat motionless for a moment, both waiting on the other.

“Well, aren’t you—,“ they both said together, which was followed by a round of giggles.

“You open your gift first,” Dipper said.

With an excited grin, Mabel tore the wrapping paper off the small box. Unwrapped, there wasn’t anything remarkable about the box, no special logo or anything like that. She removed the lid and was greeted by a layer of red tissue paper. As she lifted the tissue and her gift came into view, she snorted a laugh. Inside was six inches of silicone in a decidedly phallic shape. Taking the dildo out, she automatically wrapped her fingers around it and paused. _Wait a second,_ she thought, _there’s something very familiar about this_. She squeezed it and ran her thumb along its contours.

“Dip, is this…?”

Dipper laughed. “A copy of me? Yep.”

Mabel squealed. “How did you make it?”

“They sell a kit. It would have been easier if I had someone to help,” he gave his sister a wink, “but that would have ruined the surprise.”

Mabel closed her eyes and holding the base of the dildo with one hand, slowly slid the other hand up and down its length. “Mmm,” she purred, “I’m going to enjoy breaking this in.” She opened her eyes and gestured to her brother’s gift. “Go on, open yours.”

Dipper carefully peeled back the tape sealing his gift. Mabel narrowed her eyes at him. “You need to rip the wrapping paper, Dip.”

“Maybe I can reuse it later,” he said as he removed the paper’s contents: a CD-R disc in a case. Placing the paper on the bed, he held up the disc and gave his sister an inquisitive look.

“Load it up on your computer,” Mabel said with a sly grin. Intrigued, Dipper slid off the bed and crossed to his computer desk. As he sat down, he heard the tearing of paper. He looked back to see Mabel ripping the wrapping paper of his gift into several pieces. When their eyes met, Mabel stuck her tongue out at him. “I told you, you need to rip up wrapping paper. It’s a present law.”

Shaking his head, Dipper turned back around to his computer, opened the tray, and inserted the disc. A moment later, a window opened displaying a file folder, labeled “Naughty Girl.” He clicked it open, revealing two sub-folders: “Pics” and “Vids.” He turned to look again at Mabel, his eyebrow raised and a grin creeping onto his lips. She continued to grin at him and waggled her eyebrows.

Dipper opened the “Pics” folder. Instantly, the window was filled with thumbnails. He clicked the first file and the full-size image came up on screen: Mabel sitting on the bed in a two-piece bikini. He moved on to the next image, Mabel’s hands had moved up and begun to untie the string between the cups of her top. He adjusted his pants and moved to the next image. The string was now undone and the cups hung limply over her nipples, her hands were teasing down her bottom. Dipper advanced several images. After the bikini set were a series of her posing in nothing but a white negligee, culminating in an image of her bare behind. He closed the viewer and scrolled through the photos. There were dozens upon dozens of them.

“Check the other folder,” he heard Mabel say. He obliged, opening the folder. He opened the first video file. The screen was again filled with his sister dressed in her usual ensemble. A slow song began to play and he watched as she began to sway her hips. Soon, she began to slowly lift her sweater up and over her head. As she discarded it, she ran her hands up along her torso and cupped her breasts before sliding them back down and began to peel off her shirt. As a lacy bra peeked into view, Dipper’s hand crept into his lap. After the shirt, her skirt followed, revealing matching panties.

As her hands reached behind her to undo the clasp, Mabel looked directly into the camera and winked. Then he watched as her bra slid down her arms and her beautiful breasts came into full view. She cupped and kneaded them as she did a slow twirl before climbing onto the bed. Sitting down, she ever so slowly pulled her panties down her legs until she was fully nude. She sat back against the wall and spread her legs, putting herself on full display. As she snaked a hand downward, Dip’s own hand gripped the bulge in his pants.

From behind him, he heard a soft moan. In all the excitement of watching the video of Mabel stripping for him, he’d actually forgotten that she was actually in the room with him. He spun his chair around to gaze on his twin. While he’d been watching the video, she’d ditched her panties and hiked up her skirt, and she was sliding the silicone facsimile of Dipper’s erection easily in and out of herself.

In a matter of moments, Dip shed his clothes and joined her on the bed. His hand took hold of the dildo and Mabel relinquished control, her hands gripping the sheet. As he continued to gently thrust with the dildo, his hand found its way onto her abdomen and his thumb began to rub her clitoris. The instant he came into contact with it, her hips bucked and her back arched.

After a long moment, he heard her voice speak. “Dip,” she whimpered, “I want the real thing now.”

Without a word, he pulled the dildo out and crawled into position. Slowly, he pressed himself into his sister, his eyes closing as he felt her warmth envelop him. They kissed as he began to roll his hips. It wasn’t long before Dipper felt Mabel’s fingers clutch at his shoulders and she began to spasm. Seeing the love of his life in ecstasy took him past the tipping point and he joined her in a state of bliss.

Gradually, their breathing and heartbeat slowed to normal. As Dipper slipped out of his sister, he carefully rolled onto her side and wrapped his arms about her, holding her close.

“I love you, Mabes,” he whispered, kissing her lips.

“I love you, too, Dip,” she answered, placing her forehead against his as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
